


Shared Spaces

by BaredWolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Dream Sex, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Ezekiel, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaredWolf/pseuds/BaredWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezekiel appears to Sam in a dream, but he appears as two vessels. </p>
<p>"I am Ezekiel," they say, speaking with one voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared Spaces

Sam is warm, too warm, his skin hot where the sheets touch him, burning under the leaden quilt. He finds no relief as he shoves off the covers, exhales. The room tilts strangely, refusing to stay level. He feels time shift fluidly as he sits on the edge of the bed: a dream. 

An itch tickles his mind: he aches to scratch, but as he chases the itch it moves. _Don't scratch that itch_. He feels another presence in the room, suddenly. He stands, turns to face the stranger; the room vaporizes and reforms with his movements. 

A man and a woman stand side by side at the foot of his bed. Dark and light eyes regard him intently. They hold hands, fingers intertwined. (How had they gotten into the bunker? He remembers that he is dreaming; Riot lies sleeping in the corner.) 

"Who the hell are you?" he asks. His voice seems strange, hollow. His eyes track over the muscled height of the man, the angle of his jaw, his pulse speeding anomalistically (it is strange that this wave of heat he feels is not strange). The woman's dark hair and copper skin and soft curves draw his eye down to her bare feet. Sam realizes that both of them are naked. 

"I am Ezekiel," they say, speaking with one voice. Sam feels his muscles tense as he startles, the sensation and reaction oddly disjointed, looking between the two of them. As one, they tip their heads slightly to the side. "Do not be afraid, Sam Winchester." 

"Sure," Sam answers, backing away from them. There should be a wall at his back, but he feels nothing. They step towards him. 

"I only want to care for you," they say, extending their hands, gentle solicitation written on their faces. Sam can feel the intent of the words wash over him, the chemical dump of lust into his bloodstream. If he looks down, he thinks strangely, he will see tendrils of light curling beneath the surface of his skin. The room seems fuzzier, the missing details unimportant. His breath comes faster as he realizes he _wants_.

He reaches out his hand to them, moving towards Ezekiel as strong arms and gentle arms wrap around him, a sweet mouth under his lips as another bites at his collar bone. Hot skin on skin and Sam realizes he is naked too.

"Should we..." He isn't sure what he is asking, can't quite make sense of the pleasured soup of his mind but everything feels so good, every touch falling exactly where he needs it, soft hips and hard muscle and heat, hands soothing and sparking new fire at the same time. 

The world vaporizes and reforms again and they are on the bed, a tangle of limbs as he sinks into the wet heat of the woman below him, mouth on her neck as her head tips back and her mouth opens as he fills her, gripping her tightly to him. The man is behind him, a firm hold on his hip and his shoulder, slipping into Sam and he thinks this should be more difficult or strange but it is easy and natural as breathing and sweet as the first swallow of water on a parched tongue. 

He sighs, pleasure in the exhalation that swirls into the air around them. The man's mouth is on him, lips and tongue and teeth toying with the muscles of his back as they fill Sam, wrap that sweetly hazy light around him and let it blur the edges of his body. He welcomes this, welcomes them into and around him and he feels their joy radiating from where they are connected, washing through him. 

They breathe as one, thrust and roll as one, groan as one. Their skin slides together, slick with sweat, hands grappling for purchase. Sam never wants to feel anything but this, just this again and again. 

_She_ tightens around him as _he_ bites Sam's shoulder, teeth sinking and bodies pulsing and Sam feels the end nearing, the heat building to blinding whiteness as his bones liquify, the man and the woman crying out their release as it takes him and his back is arching off the bed. Arching against the nothingness of the dream as he comes, hot and sticky and alone. 

He shudders as his body relaxes, mind too hazy to make sense of the bizarreness of his dream. In the morning, he doesn't remember it at all. 


End file.
